


Wrong Side of Heaven

by VivianNobody



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, they are young
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianNobody/pseuds/VivianNobody
Summary: Steve i Tony płacą najwyższą cenę za bycie młodym i zakochanym.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wrong Side of Heaven

Tony mógł w życiu podjąć parę złych decyzji, ale nie zaliczyłby do nich pozostanie u boku Steve'a, odtrącając rodzinny majątek.

Wiedział, że żadne pieniądze świata nie kupiłyby mu chłopca o złotych włosach oraz równie złotym sercu. Dlatego bez trudu wyrzekł się drinków z palemkami nad brzegiem przejrzystego oceanu gdzieś na egzotycznej wyspy. Jakie miało to znaczenie, jeśli i tak nigdy nie znalazłby wody w odcieniu tak pięknym jak oczy Steve'a? Wystarczało wpatrywać się w nie, aby znaleźć się za bramami własnego raju. Zaglądał w nie, paląc z nim papierosy na balkonie o powierzchni nie większej niż klatka dla dobermana, skąd widok mieli na wewnętrzny dziedziniec starej zabudowy w gorszej części miasta. Zwykle dzielili się, przekazując z palców do palców tlący się skręcony tytoń i buchając dymem z ust rozbawieni niczym dzieci na widok baniek mydlanych. Jego nietrwałe nazwisko bledło między obietnicami wieczności wyszeptanymi pod gwiazdami, aż wreszcie rozproszyło się jak popiół - legło na dnie popielnicy, przygniecione żarzącą końcówką.

I taki był koniec Starka.

Ich pocałunki były gorzkie - prawie jakby smakowały chmielową goryczą ulubionego piwa - ale nigdy się nie kończyły. Dzielili je między sobą ranem, wieczorami i niektórymi nocami, spleceni mocno na materacu, który w ciągu dnia składany służył za wersalkę. Czasem tylko gasili pragnienie słodkimi słówkami, opatuleni kocem. Zdarzało się, że po prostu milczeli, śledząc spojrzeniem poświatę wkradającą się przez okno z każdym przejeżdżającym samochodem, myśląc o kolejnym dniu, jakiemu będą musieli stawić czoła.

Ale były też noce, kiedy fałdy pościeli nasiąkały potem. Pięści miętosiły materiał, szarpiąc za niego z niekontrolowaną siłą. Pokój napełniał się rozkosznymi westchnieniami, a czarny ekran telewizora chwytał w swoje ramy obraz dwóch nagich ciał obsypanych rumieńcem. Dłonie strącały z ramion grubą warstwę zmartwień, polerowały rozgrzaną do czerwoności skórę na błysk. Palce mknęły między gęstymi, wilgotnymi lokami, chwilę potem przebiegały wzdłuż kręgosłupa, wyginającego się w idealny łuk. Usta zostawiały znamiona poprzez mokre pocałunki na szyi i obojczykach, aż do miłosnych ugryzień na wewnętrznej stronie ud.

Steve uwielbiał zdobić jego ciało. Tworzyć purpurowe mgławice zasysając delikatną skórę. Wodził nosem poprzez unoszącą się w pośpiechu klatkę piersiową ku zagłębionemu podbrzuszu, dopasowując dłonie na biodrach Tony'ego. Kciukami gładził wyłaniające się kości miednicy, nim poczuł palce wplątujące się boleśnie w jego włosy i przyciągające go do namiętnego pocałunku. Chłopak wzdychał imię blondyna tak długo, póki ich języki nie wpadały w taneczny szał, otulając i drocząc się. 

Tony robił wszystko, aby Steve nie myślał, że nie jest jedynym.

— Muszę iść — westchnął tego dnia, gdy zegar nieubłaganie chciał już wybijać dwudziestą trzecią.

Rogers wydawał się wyjątkowo zmęczony dzisiejszą pracą w magazynie. Wrócił do domu z opuszczonymi ramionami i bólem głowy, który trochę ukoiła ciepła kąpiel wraz z palcami Tony'ego rozmasowującego szampon w blond włosach, okazyjnie ostrożnie gładzącego spięte od ciągłego marszczenia brwi skronie. Mimo to, Steve trzymał go teraz mocno w swoich ramionach, jakby nie zamierzał puszczać do ostatniego tchu. Przeczesywał ciemne włosy, napawając się obecnością ukochanego ostatnie minuty, jakie zgodził się spędzić z nim w łóżku. Brunet miał szczerą nadzieję, że uśnie do momentu jego wyjścia, lecz Steve bez względu na wyczerpanie wsłuchiwał się w cykanie zegara, już tęskniąc z powodu rychłej rozłąki. 

Chciałby poprosić, aby został, ale nie miał serca tego utrudniać.

— Wrócę — obiecał mu jak zawsze, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.

Błękitna tafla tęczówek została zmącona, a na czole wystąpiły zmartwione zmarszczki. Tam też złożył delikatny pocałunek, zanim wyślizgnął się z jego objęć.

Steve śledził go spojrzeniem, jak podchodził do komody i rozsuwał ciężką od ubrań szufladę. Przekopywał zwinięte koszulki, aż nie dotarł do tych ukrytych najniżej, których nie ubierał prawie nigdy. Unikał też wszystkiego, co jemu i Rogersowi kojarzyło się dobrze - czarne, przetarte jeansy, jakie miał na sobie w czasie ich pierwszej randki, t-shirt rozdarty na kołnierzu, bo blondyn był zbyt niecierpliwy przy ich pierwszym razie.

Tony czuł wbity w niego uważny wzrok, gdy przebierał się. Mięśnie pleców pracowały razem z łopatkami przy zdejmowaniu koszulki Dodgers Steve'a. Zastąpił ją czymś ciaśniejszym, czarny materiał oplatał wąską talię i odznaczał płaski brzuch. Z trudem wsunął na nogi ciasne jeansy uwydatniające każdy kształt - szczupłe łydki, pełne uda i okrągłe pośladki. Pomimo panującego półmroku, zerknął w lustro, poprawiając fryzurę, tym samym ponownie spotykając zranione spojrzenie posyłane przez Steve'a.

Blondyn kochał wszystko w nim i nawet trochę bardziej wyzywający ubiór nie przeszkadzał mu kompletnie. Uwielbiał pochłaniać go wzrokiem, z dumą obejmując ramieniem, myśląc o spotkanym szczęściu.

Ale Steve nie był jedynym.

Na tamtej imprezie też wszyscy patrzyli na jego chłopaka. Nie musieli być pijani, aby z głodem spoglądać na bruneta popijającego z przyjaciółmi drinka. Nikt jednak nie odważył się zbliżyć, widząc silną dłoń położoną na jego biodrze w zaborczym geście.

Nikt, prócz Tiberiusa Stone'a bezczelnie podsuwającego swój numer telefonu z ofertą.

Rogers do tej pory żałował, że nie zmazał mu cwaniackiego uśmiechu z twarzy swoją pięścią, póki miał okazję, by to zrobić. Wtedy tylko warknął na niego, zgniatając karteczkę oraz wyrzucając ją. Mężczyzna więc przedstawił się dla pozostawienia jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, po czym odszedł spokojnym, niezmąconym krokiem w sobie znanym kierunku.

Nazwisko dzwoniło w głowie Tony'ego z każdym kolejnym problemem w ich maleńkim raju. Zaczęło się od pierwszego rachunku, którego nie byli w stanie spłacić. Pożyczyli od przyjaciół. Bucky i Natasha niestety oczekiwali odwdzięczenia się, gdyż sami na pieniądzach nie spali. Steve wziął dodatkową zmianę, udało się.

Przy następnych takich sytuacjach długi wzrastały, dlatego wreszcie drugi pokój, pierwotnie mający zapewniać im prywatność, przestał być ich własnością. Czasem nocował u nich Bucky - niektóre zmiany kończył w środku nocy, a było mu bliżej do domu Steve'a i Tony'ego oraz, przede wszystkim, droga była bezpieczniejsza. Jednakże częściej gościli u siebie dwa szkraby, których historia była dość skomplikowana.

Ich mocno związana ze sobą grupa przyjaciół, składała się bez wyjątku z ludzi pilnie potrzebujących pieniędzy zawsze i wszędzie. Było to praktyczne - roznosili między sobą plotki o dobrych ofertach pracy, wkręcali się nawzajem w interesy oraz wspierali na każdym kroku. Tego potrzebowała May, trzydziestodwuletnia kobieta, samotnie zajmująca się dziećmi pozostawionym jej po zmarłej siostrze. Dwunastoletni Harley oraz o sześć lat młodszy Peter potrzebowali nagląco jakiegoś miejsca, odkąd ich ciocia miała zamiar wyjechać do Europy na trzy miesiące. Obiecała wszystkim odpłacenie się, dlatego też dzieci były przekazywane z rąk do rąk.

To generowało kolejne koszty. Więcej jedzenia w lodówce, wyższe rachunki za wodę, gaz albo prąd. Powtarzali sobie, że wszystko się ułożyły, gdy Parker wróci do Stanów, lecz nie mieli na to czasu. 

Tiberius w końcu zaczął być rozpatrywany jako opcja, którą Steve stanowczo odrzucał. Właściwie ich pierwsza kłótnia była spowodowana właśnie sugestią Tony'ego. Z krzykami poczekali, aż komornik dobijający się do drzwi uwierzy, że nikogo nie było w domu. W tej ciszy skuleni pod ścianą, jakby urzędnik inaczej mógłby ich zobaczyć, brunet podjął decyzję i już żadne błagania ani groźby nie mogły go od niej odwieść. 

— Kocham cię. — Tony przysiadł na brzegu łóżka gotów do wyjścia. — Będę rano.

— Uważaj na siebie — poprosił, chociaż zabrzmiało to głupio w tej sytuacji. — Zadzwoń, gdyby...

— Zadzwonię, jeśli coś by się stało — wyrecytował, kiwając głową z powagą. — Powinieneś już spać. Musisz wcześnie wstać – przypomniał mu. 

— Też cię kocham. — Ujął jego dłoń, ignorując uwagę. 

— Wrócę. – Zacisnął rękę, drugą odgarniając włosy z jego czoła. — Zawsze wracam. — Za moment pocałował go ostatni raz. Niewinnie i delikatnie, jak na dobranoc. 

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, próbując pocieszyć tym Steve'a. Powtarzał mu, że samodzielnie podjął tę decyzję. Próbował być silny, żegnając się z nim, jakby jutro miałoby dla nich nie nastać, ale cała ta złudna iluzja pryskała, po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi. Maszerował otępiały dobrze znaną mu drogą, czując chłód nocy w płucach zaciskanych boleśnie przez stres. Przemykał skrycie uliczkami, a neony nocnych klubów rzucały na niego jarzącą się poświatą, drwiąc i wyśmiewając brooklyńską biedaczynę. Para uciekała ze ślicznych ust niczym resztki godności, a źrenice mieniły się wstydem, jakiego gardło przełknąć nie zdołało.

Stone nie był najgorszym, co go spotkało. Ich spotkało. Znajdował się pomiędzy kompletnym znienawidzeniem, a względnym akceptowaniem, odkąd utrzymywał fundamenty ruin, o które codziennie walczyła para. Zaliczał się po prostu do ludzi korzystających z okazji. Nie szantaż przecież sprowadzał na próg jego domu Tony'ego, a czysta desperacja. Powtarzał mu to za każdym razem.

"To ty przyszedłeś do mnie" – rzekł i wytarł łzy ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy, kiedy chłopakowi nieoczekiwanie na myśl przyszedł Steve czekający na niego w domu.

Tony nie miał do zaoferowania nic więcej i jeśli było to jedynym, co uczynić mógł, nie miał zamiaru choćby pisnąć złego słowa, znosząc z pokorą swój upadek. Przyparty do ściany pozwolił posiąść siebie, sprzedając własne ciało jak towar z półki. Oblewało go zażenowanie, podtapiające znerwicowany umysł, że nie było niczego innego, w czym mógł być wystarczająco dobry. Każde inne próby zarobku kończyły się marnymi groszami albo tak krótkim okresem zatrudnienia, że pozostawało tylko parsknąć gorzko, zaciskając pas. Czasem życzył sobie wygrzebać z popielnicy dawne nazwisko, imię pisane złotym tuszem na papierze. Swoją bezwartościowość zrozumiał dopiero z jego utraceniem i musiał z tym żyć, zawodząc siebie oraz Steve'a. 

Tiberius pozwalał na spłacenie rachunków, dzięki czemu nie groziła im już eksmisja. Pod wpływem dobrego humoru nawet obdarowywał bruneta kosztownymi podarkami, ale ten szybko spieniężał większość z nich - ani on nie był w stanie na nie patrzeć bez zaciśnięcia się żołądka, ani Steve znieść nie potrafił widoku przedmiotów, które sam kupiłby mu, gdyby tylko mógł.

Bo Rogers uchyliłby Tony'emu skrawek nieba i zasypałby wszystkim co najlepsze, wbrew temu, co mówił drugi o byciu tego niewart. Zamiast tego pozwalał wychodzić mu późnym wieczorem po otrzymaniu krótkiej, zwięzłej wiadomości SMS od tego jednego numeru. Poległ jako przyjaciel i kochanek, wypuszczając go z objęć w ręce kogo innego, wystawiając na próbę ich miłość, bo sam wystarczający nie był. Przepracowywał się, biorąc niemożliwie wiele godzin ciężkiego wysiłku fizycznego na budowie albo magazynie byle temu zapobiec, acz musiał zwolnić i odpuścić z pierwszymi problemami zdrowotnymi - w tym całym bałaganie brakowało mu tylko opłat na leczenie albo inwalidztwo. Wciąż jednak czynił za mało.

Przyłapywał się na myśli, że więził Tony'ego w brudnej, klaustrofobicznej klatce, którą śmieli nazywać domem. Dlaczego nie pomyślał wcześniej, pomagając uciec mu przez okno, nim Howard wrócił dokończyć burzliwą kłótnię? Dlaczego wyrwał go z luksusu w jakim żył i na jaki zasługiwał? Dlaczego był tak samolubny, aby mu to odebrać? Pragnął dla niego jak najlepiej, ale chcieć nie miało nic do zrobić, dlatego żył jedynie w sennych marzeniach, gdzie mógł uczynić Tony'ego szczęśliwszym.

Tiberius byłby dla niego lepszy. Stone miał pieniądze, zawsze mógłby zaserwować mu najlepsze jedzenie, zamiast tanich fast foodów. Tony miałby tyle ślicznych ubrań, na ile zasługiwał, czując się ze sobą dobrze, nieważne, co by założył. Rozwijałby swoje pasje, gonił za marzeniami. A mimo tego nie potrafił go oddać.

Nie człowiekowi, który widział w nim tylko pełne usta, ogromne oczy i smukłe, idealne ciało. Tony był kimś o wiele więcej, niżeli drogim materiałem. Tiberius nie siadał z nim na balkonie, gdy zapadał zmrok i nie wysłuchiwał historii o gwiazdach, czy wszechświecie tak wielkim oraz pięknym, że niemożliwym do opisania. Tracił wiele, nie wywołując w chłopaku najszczerszego śmiechu. Mógł mieć wszystkie pieniądze świata, lecz wciąż nie pojmowałby fortuny skrzącej się w radosnych, brunatnych oczach.

A mimo tego Stone wydawał się rościć sobie to samo prawo. Tiberius, tak jak Steve, lubił zostawiać po sobie ślad. Robił to z tym większą satysfakcją, wiedząc, że Rogersowi przyjdzie je zobaczyć, jakby chciał mu tym powiedzieć, jak widowiskowo poległ, wynajmując mu na godziny swojego chłopaka niczym przedmiot. Czerwone zadrapania na plecach piekły najbardziej. Nie szczędził malinek obsypując jego skórę czerwonymi znamionami - najchętniej zostawiał je ponad kołnierzem koszulki, dobrze widoczne, aby każdy bez wyjątku wiedział, co Tony robił poprzedniej nocy, wypisując ustami, a czasem zębami hańbiące słowa. 

Przypominał płótno pokrywane kolejnymi warstwami intensywnej farby. Szorstki pędzel naznaczał swoją obecność, drażniąc i zamalowując blednące już gwiezdne konstelacje autorstwa Steve'a.

***

Tony nie wiedział czy powodem potwornego zmęczenia był wymagający od niego wiele Stone, czy nastrój, który chwytał go z każdym powrotem do domu. Powłóczył nogami i obejmował się ramionami, aby nie zadrżeć w chłodzie rześkiego poranka, skulić się oraz stać bardziej niewidocznym. Wciąż pełzał po nim dreszcz towarzyszący fantomowi niechcianych rąk. Spoglądał na wystawy sklepowe, gdzie jego zmarnowane odbicie odwzajemniało zdegustowane spojrzenie na widok potarganych włosów i cieni pod oczami od nieprzespanej nocy. Pieniądze ciążyły mu w kieszeni spodni - miał wrażenie, że każdy przechodzień mógł rozpoznać w odznaczającym się kształcie plik banknotów, wykrzykujący każdą perwersję na jaką sobie pozwolił, aby na koniec pozbierać je rozrzucone po łóżku. 

Chciał już potulnie wpaść w ramiona człowieka, któremu oddał całe swoje serce i uronić parę szczerych łez, powtarzając w kółko, że Steve był jedynym, którego kochał. Wcisnąłby w jego rękę wszystkie pieniądze, tym samym przyrzekając wierność jak pies panu. Opuściłby ze skruchą głowę, nie otrzymując w zamian wzgardliwego, łaskawego wybaczenia. Steve nie byłby sobą, jeśli nie wyraziłby w pełni swojego szacunku, miłości i wsparcia, pozwalając przysnąć mu na swoim ramieniu pod ciepłym kocem zaraz po zjedzeniu czegoś ciepłego.

Jednak drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się ze smutnym jęknięciem, co przypomniało mu, że przecież blondyn z rana wyszedł do pracy, zostawiając ich dom kompletnie pustym. Westchnął zmęczony wędrówką po schodach i, zrzuciwszy niedbale buty, podreptał do aneksu kuchennego, otwierając lodówkę. Na jej drzwiach znalazł butelkę mleka, którą odkręcił, po czym od razu pociągnął łyka. Orzeźwiające wrażenie opanowało zbolałe ciało, dzięki czemu rozluźnił się wreszcie. Oparł się przygarbiony biodrami o kant blatu i znów napił.

Być może kontemplowałby w ciszy nad mlekiem dalej, patrząc się w pustą ścianę przed nim, gdyby nie cichy szmer za ścianą korytarza. Odwrócił głowę w tym kierunku, dostrzegając dwie dziecięce buzie, na widok których w każdym innym możliwym wypadku ucieszyłby się. 

Harley trzymał ręce w kieszeni, przez co jego młodszy brat musiał uchwycić się końca bordowej bluzy, strategicznie cofając się nieznacznie i kryjąc za drugim chłopcem. Starszy z nich wyglądał na niewzruszonego stanem, w jakim wrócił Tony, jakby w domach, w których pomieszkiwali, czekając na powrót cioci, było to normą.

— Hej. – Tony uśmiechnął się do nich krzywo pomimo wszelkich starań, aby tak nie wyszło. — Skąd się tu wzięliście?

— Bucky i Tasha podrzucili nas ranem — wyjaśnił mu Harley. — Steve powiedział, że zrobisz nam jeść.

— Tak powiedział? — Uniósł brew.

— Spieszył się gdzieś. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Kazał czekać na ciebie.

— Oh — mruknął trochę zaskoczony. Rogersowi nie zdarzało się spóźniać, a wczesne pory dnia nie były mu straszne. Znów nie mógł przez niego spać? — Mówił może kiedy wróci? — Spojrzał z powrotem do lodówki w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego.

— Wieczorem — otrzymał równie zdawkową odpowiedź.

W końcu wrzucił dwie kromki do tostera i przetarł piekące oczy.

— Chcecie z dżemem czy z Nutellą? — zapytał ich, nalewając soku do szklanek.

— Tony...

— Racja, głupie pytanie — parsknął slabo, sięgając do szafki po krem czekoladowy, lecz ktoś zatrzymał jego dłoń.

Harley przyjrzał się krytycznie jemu, a potem plamie napoju na blacie, która powstała na wskutek trzęsących się rąk bruneta.

— Mogę to zrobić — powiedział mu w końcu chłopiec. — Tylko mi pokaż, gdzie mam czego szukać.

Bycie ocenianym przez dorosłych, przemądrzałych, śmierdzących pieniądzem ludzi to jedno, ale dwunastolatek świadom momentu dzielącego Tony'ego sekundami od rozpadnięcia się na kawałki do drugie. Prędkimi gestami wskazał wszystkie potrzebne Harleyowi rzeczy, po czym wyminął go, zaciskając krótko dłoń na małym ramieniu z wdzięczności. Obszedł zaintrygowanego jego zachowaniem Petera, stojącego na środku pomieszczenia i po dwóch kolejnych krokach chwycił desperacko klamkę od drzwi łazienki, szybko zamykając się w niej.

Jego przyspieszony oddech echem odbijał się po pomieszczeniu wyłożonym kafelkami. Bose stopy korzystały z chłodu podłogi, łagodzącego obolałe po długim, monotonnym marszu podeszwy. Podszedł do lustra, krzywiąc się. Zrujnowana fryzura, wory pod oczami i bordowe znamię na szyi mówiły same za siebie, szydząc zdradziecko z Tony'ego przed jego własnym obliczem.

Przekręcił kurek na najgorętszą wodę, która rozprysnęła się na dnie wanny, natychmiast parując. Mgła poczęła wypełniać łazienkę, a lustro stało się szarawe. Dopiero wtedy odważył się ściągnąć koszulkę, od razu wyrzucając ją do kosza na pranie. Tak samo postąpił z resztą ubrań, stając na środku niewielkiego pokoju całkowicie nagi. 

Ostrożnie przejechał palcami po lewych biodrze, oglądając mieniące się błękitem i fioletem sińce. Wnętrza ud prezentowały się podobnie - bolały przy każdym otarciu się o siebie nawzajem. 

Chociaż zrobiło się duszno, nie uchylił okna. Pot począł skapywać z jego czoła. Wędrował również z karku przez całą długość pleców, podrażniając gojące się krwiste ślady paznokci. Miał nadzieję pozbyć się każdej cząstki Tiberiusa z siebie. Zagryzł jedynie wargę, stawiając stopy w gorącej wodzie. Skóra na nich natychmiast poczerwieniała, lecz nie powstrzymało go to, aby usiąść i zanurzyć się do pasa. Delikatne miejsca podbrzusza zapiekły najbardziej, zaraz po nich plecy. Zdusił w sobie jęk, otwierając jedynie usta, z których nie wydobył się żaden krzyk. Łzy napłynęły do ich wnętrza, a one wciąż milczały, jedynie biorąc drżący, głośny oddech.

Niewinny dziecięcy śmiech zza drzwi na myśl przyniósł mu dni, kiedy również sądził, że miał cały świat u swoich stóp. 

Wziął gąbkę, ściskając ją w palcach i zaczął nią szorować podrażnione ciało, nie pomijając żadnego skrawka.

***

Steve natomiast od początku wiedział, żeby nie oczekiwać niczego wraz z powrotem do domu. Późnym wieczorem znalazł się na podstarzałej wycieraczce z jedzeniem dla czworga z pobliskiego pubu oferującego tajskie jedzenie. Coś łagodnego dla młodszych i ulubiony jego oraz Tony'ego makaron. Zwykle, mimo wszystko, witany był radośnie, jeśli przynosił ze sobą kolację, acz zaskoczyła go jedynie panująca ciemność.

Rzucił spojrzeniem w kierunku salonu, widząc skopaną, potarganą pościel, którą otulił się Tony, śpiąc najwidoczniej bardzo głęboko, ponieważ ani drgnął. Steve, nie chcąc mącić jego spokoju, nie zapalał nawet światła, bez problemu poruszając się po domu. Zajrzał do pokoju na końcu korytarza, gdzie spod drzwi wyłaniała się wąska smuga włączonej lampki, zastając dwóch bawiących się chłopców.

Byli nad wyraz grzecznym okazem i zapewne w większości zasłużył się temu bardzo świadomy sytuacji Harley, zajmujący się młodszym bratem niezawodnie, dzięki czemu nie potrzebowali wciąż opieki osoby dorosłej. Potrafił zainteresować Petera czymkolwiek, nie wchodzili więc w drogę innym, swój pobyt spędzając w prawie każdym przypadku bezproblematycznie.

— Ma ktoś ochotę na sajgonki? — zapytał Steve, stając w progu.

— Ja. — Peter podniósł głowę znad samochodzików, słysząc propozycję. — Ja chcę, Steve.

— Okej, okej — zaśmiał się, biorąc go na ręce, gdy on wyciągnął do góry ramiona. — Ale musimy być cicho, dobrze? Nie chcemy obudzić Tony'ego.

— Nie chcemy — przytaknął mu z powagę sześciolatek.

Zabrał ich do kuchni i posadził przy stole przed kartonami z jedzeniem, mniejszemu wręczając widelec, ponieważ pałeczkami posługiwać się nie umiał. Nalał im koli i zadowolony ze spełnienia swojego obowiązku, chciał odłożyć swoje oraz Tony'ego jedzenie do lodówki, nie mając ochoty na specjał Wonga w samotności.

— Tony źle się czuje — mruknął wreszcie Harley, grzebiąc beznamiętnie w swoim daniu.

— Jak to?

Steve zdawał sobie sprawę, w jakim stanie Tony się znajdował po wizycie u Stone'a i tym bardziej nie miał serca go budzić, aby się przywitać. Wolał, żeby brunet odespał swoje, uspokoił chaotyczne myśli i obłapiające go zgorszenie, z jakim starali się walczyć wspólnie. Jednak uwaga chłopca zaniepokoiła go. Dla nich też niczym nowym nie było, że ten wracał czasami do domu bez życia albo leżał wyczerpany w łóżku, nie mając ochoty na dosłownie nic, nawet jeśli prośby Petera w zabawę w berka były bardzo przekonujące. 

Jednakże na jego pytanie Harley wzruszył tylko niechętnie ramionami, opuszczając ponownie wzrok na jedzenie, tym samym sugerując Rogersowi, aby przekonał się sam. Dlatego po chwili zapalił lampkę nocną po jego stronie łóżka, przysiadając ostrożnie na brzegu materaca, zostawiając dzieciaki same przy stole. 

Salon wciąż opanowywał półmrok, a mimo tego rozpoznał swoją bluzę bez kaptura na śpiącym chłopaku. Opatulił się nią, rękawy naciągając po same palce i przyciskając dłonie do klatki piersiowej. Nogi okrywały dresowe spodnie mocno zawiązane sznurkami w pasie. Tony, chociaż nie należał do osób wstydliwych, nigdy nie afiszował się swoim ciałem w dni takie jak te, więc to jeszcze nie uruchomiło wyjącego alarmu w głowie blondyna.

Położył dłoń na spiętym czole, ale nie wyczuł również podwyższonej temperatury. Z troską przyjechał wierzchem palców po gładkim policzku, po czym odgarnął za ucho najdłuższe kosmyki ciemnych, kasztanowych włosów.

Wtedy też to ujrzał.

Otarcie na szyi wielkości zaciśniętej pięści okalała nieprzyjemna dla oka opuchlizna. Zaschnięte osocze wymieszane z krwią okryło zadrapanie, ściągając skórę, próbując jak najprędzej wyleczyć skaleczone miejsce. Wystarczyło, aby odciągnął delikatnie kołnierz i ujrzał podobną ranę nad obojczykiem.

Oczy Tony'ego instynktownie otworzyły się, a ciało spięło nerwowo. Odtrącił jego rękę od siebie i poprawił ubranie, przykrywając się kołdrą, pomimo ciepła panującego w mieszkaniu.

— Co to jest, Tony? — spytał łagodnie, panując nad ściskiem w gardle.

Ale chłopak patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, nie reagując ani na pytanie, ani na kolejny łagodny ruch dłoni po włosach.

— Tony — spróbował raz jeszcze — On ci to zrobił? — wyszeptał, tylko w ten sposób mogąc zamaskować drżenie głosu.

Ponowny brak odpowiedzi napawał go większym przerażeniem, niżeli najbardziej szczegółowy opis całego wydarzenia.

— Przyrzekam, jeśli to on. — Niekontrolowanie zacisnął mocniej palce na jego włosach, dlatego szybko je puścił. — Nie daruję mu tego. — Wycedził przez zęby.

Tony podniósł się ciężko na ramionach, siadając przygarbiony z opuszczoną głową. Oparł czoło na barku Steve'a i pozwolił mu się objąć delikatnie, przyciągając bliżej siebie.

— To nie on. — Zamrugał, aby odgonić łzy, rzęsami łaskocząc szyję blondyna.

— Więc skąd to się wzięło? — naciskał, próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Przełknął głośno ślinę

— Próbowałem to z siebie zmyć.

Steve zamarł.

— Żebyś nie musiał na to patrzeć.

***

Ich miłość była jak Tony. 

Wystawiona na próbę wierności, smakowana przez innych. Poraniona, skrzywdzona potrzebowała plastrów i bandaży, które mogłyby utrzymać ją w całości, kiedy gotów była roztrzaskać się jak porcelanowa filiżanka z wartościowej kolekcji. 

Pomóc jej mogły słodkie, kleiste słowa niczym maść, którą Steve pieczołowicie i dokładnie nanosił na otarcia. Nie można było wsłuchiwać się w sprzeciwy ich miłości, jak on ignorował skomlenia bruneta. 

"Nie patrz."

"Wystarczy."

"Zostaw mnie."

"Nie musisz."

Nie należało wierzyć ich miłości, jeśli wystraszona próbowała się ukryć, myśląc, że nie są w stanie ścierpieć jej już ani sekundy dłużej. 

Ostatecznie jednak mościła się między nimi w pościeli, czasem rozpalona jak żywy ogień, a czasem po prostu przyjemnie ciepła, podobna do puszystego kota łaskoczącego nosy koniuszkiem ogona. Taka była i tym razem, ciążyła im z radością na piersiach, nie pozwalając zapomnieć o sobie, gdy leżeli, próbując zapomnieć o świecie. 

Steve nie szeptał jak złych zaklęć swoich zmartwień. Tym razem sięgał w przeszłość, mrok nocy próbując rozjaśnić wspomnieniami. Jak pojechali z przyjaciółmi nad jezioro, jak pływali razem obłapiani wodną roślinnością i jak całowali się w pełnym słońcu, ignorując docinki innych. Albo jak stali pod płotem, wysłuchując i wykrzykując słowa piosenki artysty, na koncert którego bilety były zbyt drogie. Spytał go, czy posiedzą jutro znów na balkonie, napiją się z jednej butelki i zapalą, patrząc na poszarzałe chmury leniwie sunące się po niebie. 

Potem zostało mu juz tylko przeprosić. 

— Kochasz mnie? — Ciemne oczy łypnęły na niego spod grzywki. 

— Oczywiście — odparł bez zająknięcia. 

— Więc nigdy w życiu za to nie przepraszaj. Nie przepraszaj, że mnie kochasz — pouczył go z powagą. — Bo ja ciebie też kocham. Poszedłbym za tobą do piekła i nie rzekłbym złego słowa, póki miałbym ciebie obok. 

Nie wahając się, uwierzył mu, ponieważ już od dawna w nim byli. 

— Czuję się jak w niebie. — Słaby głos zaprzeczył jego domysłom. — Z tobą wszystko się wydaje piękniejsze. 

Z niedowierzaniem podziwiał błogi uśmiech, rozkwitający na ustach Tony'ego. 

— Sprawię, że będziesz najszczęśliwszy na świecie — przyrzekł mu wzruszonym szeptem i pocałował chłopaka w swoich objęciach. 

— Już to zrobiłeś. 

Noc pachniała jak maść na rany. 

**Author's Note:**

> wciąż czekam na wenę, żeby dopisać drugą część


End file.
